The Eternal pack
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Issac is starting a pack of his own called the Eternal pack in it everyone is immortal,with their home stationed in the southern territory. Season 2 finale


Every pack gathered at the Voyagur pack ,the north,east and west packs and the Cold Lycans. As it turns out Isaac has a special announcement to make which surprised everyone.

Claudette sat next to runt and looked to her left and saw Fleet with a mysterious red furred girl he's been with her for a few days "ugh who is that girl?"Claudette asked runt looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Thank you for coming everyone i will now open up the floor for Isaac."Shadow said issac stepped in front of everyone Kate was amazed at how much he grew he's taller than runt.

"I'm gonna get right to it...I'm starting my own pack." Isaac said Humphrey looked at kate with a what did i tell you expression and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Ime going to be naming the pack The Eternal pack,because i plan on filling the pack of wolves like me...contrary to popular belief...i do get lonely,the name Epsilon will have a new meaning: Immortal wolf,the southern pack territory will be the home,ranks will no longer matter as alpha and omega won't exist only everlasting life."Issac said the wolves were talking amung themselves.

"I did some investigating into the legend of the lake of youth there's more, if you sit in the lake for a minute you'll de age but it won't be permanent but if you sit in it for a full hour and you're a old wolf you'll revert to your young prime adult self forever you'll have the body of a human in their 20s to be simply but you'll retain your wisdom and if you're a pup and you sit in the same amount of time you'll still age until you reach adulthood and that's where you'll stay forever...as a powerful young adult in their prime and unable to die."Issac stated.

Everyone was very interested especially the older wolves to have their younger body again forever. Even Kate liked the idea "Who will join my pack?"Isaac asked everyone was a little hesitant but graphite stood up and walked and stood next to him shocking Emily. "Graphite?!"Emily exclaimed "my mom is still out there I'm afraid she'll come but being a Epsilon will give me a chance at fighting back."Graphite stated Emily stammered.

Then Mimic stood up and walked over to them "this could be fun." "I'll join."Spearmint said "me too!"Anais and Marshall said in unison then they looked at each other chuckling nervously then frowning.

Then Nimrod stood up princess looked at him surprised "you wanna be immortal?!"princess exclaimed Nimrod nodded princess stammered speechless and the fact her son and daughter want to live forever.

"Claudette go up there you're already stuck as a pup forever."Kate said Claudette did as told and stood next to Anais soon some adults agreed to join even Hybrid.

Stinky stood up to join but kate made him sit back down "the Western pack needs you besides runt can't do it."

Soon about 30 wolves wanted to join Issac's pack "follow me to your rebirth."Issac said leading them to the lake of youth "Humphrey let's go too."kate suggested Humphrey looked at her like she was crazy "What?!" Kate nodded "come on,stinky's the leader now we are retired." "Retired?! if we jump in that lake we'll be able to lead the western pack again!" "If we jump in that lake we will be taking our alpha and omega status and drowning it because there is no alpha and omega ranks in the Eternal pack."Kate argued Humphrey didn't say anything.

So Kate just said "fine I'm joining you do what you want i just hope i can find another wolf who will be a perfect match for me when you pass on."Kate said hoping Humphrey will come with but he continued to sit so she would have to be more aggressive "i saw shadow joining we'd make a cute married immortal couple."

Humphrey stood up and ran towards the group "uh mom that wasn't Obsidian you saw."stinky said Kate chuckled "i know."

After about 5 hours since the lake could fit 7 at a time Kate and Humphrey were one of the last wolves to enter. "Mrs Kate you wanna join my pack?" Isaac asked "of course sweetie i think you'd make a great pack leader and I'm honored to follow your lead." "Just a quick Question can we visit our old packs."a random wolf asked "of course."Isaac said.

Kate Humphrey and the last bunch exited the lake and their bodies started to glow and it aged them only slightly signifying that they are now immortal.

"There goes our normal life."kate said.


End file.
